


3. Thus Sang Moses

by seekingferret



Category: Hebrew Bible
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my mother I learned of hard choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. Thus Sang Moses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baranduin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/gifts).



Thus sang Moses, when the Lord split the Sea of Reeds:

"This is my God. I will praise him. This is my father's God. I will exalt him."

The God of Amram, my father. Amram, born in exile, never to know the land of his fathers. Sire of two sons, father of only one.

My father knew only suffering and slavery. He served a foreign master who did not remember Joseph, in a land that was not his own. Long before me, he was a stranger in a strange land. Just like me, he was a stranger to his own kin.

I asked my brother, once, what my father was like. He hesitated for a moment, looked distant in the eye, and then responded quietly: "Strong." He was the kind of father I can be proud of, even without knowing him. I can tell that much from talking to my brother and my sister. I can tell that much from what my mother told me.

The God of Amram I will exalt, for without him I would not be here today.

The God of Yocheved, my mother. Yocheved, born in transition, her happy childhood blessed by the bounties brought by her uncle Joseph. Educated, wise, brave, and cunning, she learned the lessons of all of her uncles.

From my mother I learned of hard choices. Hard choices are what define a man as a leader, as I stand here on the dry side of my hardest choice yet. My mother's uncanny faith that God would live up to his promises defined my childhood.

I knew her when I was young, she nursing me in the guise of wet nurse. What kind of mother is hard enough to cast out her youngest child? What kind of mother is lucky enough to get a second chance? She did not deserve to be left behind in the sands of Egypt.

The God of Yocheved I will exalt, for without her I could not be here today.

The God of Moses, a God unlike any the world has ever seen before. A God my ancestors Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob knew not. Things change. It is not the God of my parents who split the Sea, but my God. I will fail, I am sure, but my God will be with me.

This is my God. I will praise him, for in song I can express what my lips cannot convey.  
[](http://tinypic.com)  
**Splitting the C!**


End file.
